


some come lovely

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gift Fic, Loss of Virginity, POV Tina Goldstein, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tina gets blasted in the face by the pollen of a strange flower.  The pollen turns out to be a very strong aphrodisiac and Newt's left to take care of her.He's a gentleman, though.  Tina's in good hands.





	some come lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



It all happened so fast, Tina’s mind was a whirl of activity.  

One minute, she’d been traipsing through a swamp with Newt.  It really wasn’t so much traipsing as mucking, she supposed, but traipsing really did sound better.    

And the next minute, a flower seemingly  _ belched _ into her face.  

It was a lovely flower, one she’d seen repeatedly on this particular ‘muck’ through the swamp.  The bloom was large, almost as big as a dinner plate, and had the soft orangey hue of apricot jam.  

She’d commented as much to Newt, who hadn’t really replied to her, only instructed her to stay away from them.  

He was in creature-finding-mode, so she didn’t really take offense to his bluntness.  She’d found out the hard way a few times in her travels with Newt Scamander how not to take offense to the crusty, curmudgeonly things he’d say while they were out on a creature finding mission. Now, she only heeded his warnings and reacted accordingly.    

Chances were, it was good advice and he’d be back to his lovable, freckle-faced-grinning self once they were safely back in his case.  

At any rate, the boots she was wearing were one-size-too-large and tended to get stuck in the mire and swamp mud.  She really needed to remember to get a better pair that didn’t need transfiguring.  

She wasn’t the best at the spell and it tended to wear off at key moments.  Such as it had done approximately thirty seconds before the flower  _ belched _ in her face.  

Tina’s boot stuck in the mud, sucked off her foot, which threw her off balance. She managed to twist and land in a pile of moss, but then, of course…

The flower  _ belched _ in her face.  

In its defense, it smelled heavenly.  Reminiscent of citrus and vanilla.  But it was pollen, or some sort of powder, apparently.  Given the coughing fit that overtook her almost immediately.  

“Tina!”  Newt rounded on his heel and reached for her, pulling her away from the flower and pressing a handkerchief to his nose in the process.  

Somehow, they made it over to another mossy spot, one that was fortunately missing a giant apricot belching flower.  

Once she caught her breath, she opened her eyes, only to stare directly into Newt’s.  His face was close to hers, the handkerchief back in his pocket with Pickett. 

“What was that?” she asked.  

“The concuphorus…” he answered.  “Native to swamp-like regions.  The pollen, in a much diluted tincture form, is the active ingredient in many love potions.”  

“So...it’s not poisonous?” Tina asked groggily, starting to feel a little light headed.  

“No...but it is a rather potent aphrodisiac,” he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.  “There are certain...side effects....”  

“I  _ know _ what an aphrodisiac is, Newt…” Tina said with a sigh.  “All I feel is tired.  Maybe it doesn’t work on me…”   

He didn’t look convinced.  “I’ll have to examine you.”  Reaching for her hand, he stood up and pulled her with him.  “Hold onto me.”  

“I am perfectly capable of--”  Her speech was slurred, and before she could get the sentence out, they had apparated back to the small room they were renting.  

Newt’s case went down on the floor and he opened it, motioning for her to go in, and verily pushing her forward when she hesitated.  

His hand was on the small of her back as she went down the ladder into his case.  It felt overheated, somehow.  Like his skin was hot.  Burning hot.  

The examination, or what Newt was able to do of it, was fruitless in anything other than reminding Tina that she had a body.  A body, with erogenous zones.  Erogenous zones that were all lighting up at once.  

The satiny fabric of her underclothes was dragging relentlessly against her nipples.  

Newt’s hand on her forehead caused him to skim her hairline, sending a shiver down her spine.  

She was painfully wet and aching between her legs.  

And instead of answering a single one of his questions, she simply moaned and leaned into his touch.  

All absolutely horrifying behavior, but she either didn’t realize, or didn’t care.  As far as she was concerned, it was both.  All Tina could think about was getting her clothes off.  And getting Newt’s clothes off.  

And pressing herself against the body that she’d touched and stroked, but never  _ had. _

“Tina...Tina, my darling…”  Newt’s words cut through the fog of her brain and she focused on them.  On his lips.  Even as her hands were reaching and cupping and stroking him alive through his trousers.  “Tina?  This isn’t how this should happen…not the first time, darling…”  

She whimpered when he took a step away from her, disengaging from her arms.  

“I’m going to give you something to help you sleep.  You need to sleep this off.  I’ll see you in the morning.  Okay, Tina?”  

The ‘something’ turned out to be a sleeping draught. 

The last thing she was aware of was being laid down on a quilted coverlet, her head on a striped pillow.  The soft brush of his lips against her temple.  A whispered ‘I love you’.

* * *

 

When she awoke, it was morning.  The sun was rising and Newt’s fingers were dragging lightly across her forehead and cheek.  Tucking the hair behind her ear.  

Tina smiled and leaned into his touch, taking a full two beats before remembering her embarrassing behavior the day before.  

“Oh Mercy Lewis…” she whispered, rolling over to hide her face.  

“Tina…” Newt murmured, his hand smoothing up and down her back reassuringly. “It’s really alright...you weren’t in control of yourself…”  

“I know, but…” she trailed off with a groan of frustration. “I  _ threw  _ myself at you…”  

“I  _ caught _ you, though…” he reminded her.  “I’ll always catch you.”  

“No matter how big of a mess I am?”  

“The messier the better…” he replied, trailing off as he simultaneously realized how it sounded, his cheeks reddening to a particular shade of pink that likely matched Tina’s.  

“I wasn’t...too...pushy, was I?” she asked, rolling back to face him, her hand propping her head up as she looked down at him lying back on the pillow.  

He shook his head. “No advances that I couldn’t fend off…” Reaching for her, his hand slid around her waist and pulled her infinitesimally closer.  “Advances I wished I didn’t have to fend off, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”  

“Thank you…” she murmured, leaning over to press her lips softly to his.  “Thank you for respecting me enough to--”  

“Tina!”  His eyes popped open, wide and peering up at her.  “Of  _ course _ I would respect you.  Of course I  _ do _ respect you.  You’ve been very adamant about waiting until the time was right and I didn’t believe that the right time would be when you were dosed with a heavy aphrodisiac.  Call me old-fashioned.”  

She smiled, a half-smile-half smirk as she closed the distance between them once more.  “Perhaps the right time is the morning  _ after _ I’m dosed with a heavy aphrodisiac…after it’s had time to wear off?”  

His eyebrows raised.  “Tina...I…”  

“If you want, of course...I...I  _ know  _ there was a creature you were searching for in that swamp and if you’d rather get back to that, I understand comple-mmphh!”  The rest of her sentence was muffled by Newt’s mouth.  By his fervent kisses. 

“This...is...much...more...important…” he assured her between kisses.  “Much.”  

“How much?” she teased, her hand going back down to slide up his inner thigh.  She did so wantonly, knowing what she was seeking and growling a little when she found it.  

They’d touched and played in this way many times before.  Enough that she’d had pleasure from his hand (and sometimes mouth) and he from hers.  She’d known him in every way except one.  

His breath hitched as she stroked him stiff through the thin cotton of his pajamas.  

She allowed her thumb to trace along the curve of his length, the flare of the tip.  Uncut and thick.  Thicker than anything she’d ever had inside her, at any rate.  

She tugged down his pajama pants, watching as he bobbed free of them.  Tina ran her hand up the silky smooth shaft, swirling her thumb over the very end before bringing it up to her mouth.  

He rolled over her, then, sliding her out of her underclothes with practiced ease.  Hitching up one knee, he smoothed his hand over her mound, allowing two fingers to glide between her folds.  

Newt leaned down to kiss her lightly as he gently worked her open.  First one, then two digits pressed knuckle deep as she whimpered.  Her walls clenched around them  His thumb rolled repeatedly over her clitoris as he brought her just to the brink of ecstasy before stopping and removing his hand.  

He sucked his fingers into his mouth before tugging her astride his hips.  

Tina rocked over him, the smoothness of his erection gliding easily against her.  

“Only if you’re ready…” he reminded her, prompting her to bend forward for a searing kiss. 

Tina reached between them, lining him up and pressing the blunt head of his cock against her opening.  

He entered her more easily than she had anticipated, the only pain came from her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she seated herself firmly.  

Of course, once here, she was only reminded of how  _ little _ she knew about the mechanics of these situations.  

Newt’s hands on her thighs coaxed her up, and so she went, feeling the fullness inside her shift and move with every fluid ‘up and down’. 

Allowing one of his hands to slide across her belly, he began to roll his thumb over her again, increasing her pleasure to a fever pitch.  When it broke, she heard herself gasping, but didn’t fully accept the sound as coming from her until the waves of pleasure died down.  

Placing his hands on her hips, Newt rolled them over so he was now pressing between her legs, chasing his own release as she hugged him close, riding out her aftershocks.  

His pace faltered when he found his end, spilling himself inside her with a muffled grunt against her shoulder.  “Tina…” he murmured, his lips finding her skin.  

Her fingers trailed up and down his back, turning to press a soft kiss to his temple.  “Thank you.”  

“Thank  _ you _ ...my love.”  

“My love, my Newt…”  she sighed happily.  


End file.
